


in the glow of the candlelight; we danced all night

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slow Dancing, Teenage Shenanigans, cuteness, fluff just unadultured fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie hummed as she spun around her room, her curls flying as she listened to the song playing from her phone at the moment. It was a slower song, the kind that people would awkwardly slow dance to at school dances, but she loved it.She had recently made a playlist filled with songs typically used for slow dances at weddings and high school dances just for the hell of it.- julie and luke slow dancing. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	in the glow of the candlelight; we danced all night

Julie hummed as she spun around her room, her curls flying as she listened to the song playing from her phone at the moment. It was a slower song, the kind that people would awkwardly slow dance to at school dances, but she loved it. 

She had recently made a playlist filled with songs typically used for slow dances at weddings and high school dances just for the hell of it. 

The sound of wind blowing through her window made her turn around and she rolled her eyes as Luke crawled into her room through the window, a smirk on his face. 

"Having fun there Ms Slow Dancer?" She rolled her eyes at him, slowly making her way over to him, her heart pounding. Their eyes locked, and after a moment of her swaying by herself, he walked closer and held out his hands. 

"Dance with me?" He asked and she grinned. "Thought you didn't dance?" She said, referencing how he often did anything he could to get out of dancing, including ditching P.E. so he didn't have to do the partner dance everyone had to do. 

Luke laughed quietly, pulling her close to him and gently placing his hand in her back, the other intertwined with her fingers. The song changed, to an old Sara Bareilles song that Julie had completely forgotten was even on her slow dance playlist. 

_"Miss Simone singing_

_Pour some sugar in my bowl, baby_

_In the glow of the candlelight_

_We danced all night...."_

The singer crooned in the background and as Luke held her close, Julie felt her heartbeat begin to slow down, her cheeks still blushing. They continued slowly spinning and she closed her eyes. 

Luke hummed along with the harmonies of the song before kissing her forehead as the song continued on. She breathed in the scent of his pine tree bodywash, a familiar smell that over the various years of being best friends with him, she had become used to. 

After a few more lazy circles of her room, the song was finished. "Jules?" He mumbled and she looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'm glad I get to slow dance with you." 

She smiled, pressing her head against his chest, her heart pounding. "I'm glad I get to slow dance with you too." She whispered. 


End file.
